The wedding
by LifeIsNotAWishMakingFactory
Summary: Mary Potter (Female Harry), Ron, Hermione, and Draco visit Mary's cousin Bella for her wedding. I suck at summery's. Takes place during deathly hallows
1. Chapter 1

**Before I get to the good stuff you should know some stuff.**

**Replacing Harry will be a girl named Mary**

**Mary Is Bella swan's sister**

**Bella is 1 year older then Mary**

**Bella is a squib (A mugge born to wizard parents)**

**James and Lily put Bella up for muggle adoption as to protect her from their kind**

**Mary is a Animagus, Metamorphmagus, AND a Parseltongue. (This is purely to make the story more fun)**

**This takes place during the summer before Mary's 7th year.**

**Draco is one of the good guys**

**Draco and Mary are dating**

**Mary has been invited to spend he summer with Bella and her Fiance as to attend their wedding.**

**Lets hope this story works out...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mary! Someone is on the phone for you!" Draco called from the large tents small kitchen.  
>Mary ran down the steps, taking them two at a time.<br>"Thank you." She said, giving the blond boy a peck on the cheek.  
>He smiled and left the room to give her some privacy.<br>On the other end Bella was sitting in the Cullen's living room surrounded by her soon to be family waiting eagerly to tell the wonderful news to her sister, who I might add, she met only months ago.  
>"Hello?" Mary said, he accent thick.<br>"Hey Mary!" Bella said her eyes sparkling.  
>"Oh, Bella dear. How are you?" Emmett laughed at her accent.<br>"Oh I am wonderful. I have something to tell you." She said.  
>Edward wrapped his arm around her waist.<br>"Well, what are you waiting for. Tell me."  
>"She is getting married!" Alice yelled, making sure she was heard. Emmett started laughing and bella glared at them<br>"Oh, Bella darling! That is fantastic. Am I correct to assume that you are not alone?"  
>"You are correct. I am with my in-laws." Bella said<br>"Wonderful! Will you please put me on speaker, I would love to speak with them."  
>"Hello Mary!" Alice said "I am Alice! Bella's new sister, and yours as well!" She shouted squealing<br>"Well hello Alice. I am rather exited to be your sister as well." Mary said  
>Everyone introduced them selves.<br>"So? When shall your wedding be taking place?"  
>Mary was hoping for it to be soon so her, Ron, Hermione and Draco needed to continue their hunt for horcruxe's.<br>But it would be nice to have a break.  
>"In two weeks. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Do you think you can make it?" Bella said her fingers crossed.<br>"I will try my best."  
>"Wonderful!" She squealed<br>"You may stay here if you would like." Esme added before she hung up.  
>"That is very kind of you, but I will bringing along a few friends, they want to see America and will be quite delighted to assist me on my trip" She said "Well, I must be going, but I will hopefully see you all very soon."<br>Everyone shouted good-bye and hung up the phone.  
>Mary walked over to the bunks were the rest of the lot were waiting patently.<br>"How would you guys like to go on a trip?" She asked, clasping her hands together  
>"What! Mary, what about the Horcruxe's?" Draco said.<br>"Well... Bella is getting married. I promised to be there. And come on, we haven't found anything in almost 3 months!"  
>They nodded subconsciously.<br>"Well, we can disparate there, we can set up camp in the forest near there and put up some protective shields, until we find a place to stay. Come on, you guys need a break!"  
>Finally, after a few more minutes of convincing they agreed.<br>They decided to leave tonight, so at about 1 am they packed up their stuff and she imagined the forest in forks near Bella.  
>After the (Un)delightful feeling of being stretched like a rubber band they were their.<br>They set up their deceptive tent.  
>They said spells to make it so that if anyone other then them were to poke their heads in it would be normal.<br>And no one who had dark intentions could come within a mile of them.  
>They went in a slept until noon the next day.<br>At 3 she decided to surprise Bella.  
>She called the number and only waited about two seconds before she picked up.<br>"Bella darling!" She said happily and full of enthusiasm.  
>"Hey Mary!"<br>"I have something to tell you..." She said  
>"What is it?" Bella asked, her voice suddenly sad.<br>"I will not be heading to forks..."  
>"What! But Mary-"<br>"You didn't let me finish! Lord, I thought Charlie taught you manners! I can't come... because I am already here!"  
>Bella smiled<br>"Don't you ever do that again! You practically gave me a heart attack! When will I see you!?" Bella practically screamed into the phone  
>All around both Bella and Mary the group of people surrounding them burst out in laughter.<br>"Sorry sis, I couldn't resist." She said laughing.  
>"When are you coming? I miss you!"<br>"Soon, We don't exactly have a place to stay yet..."  
>"What!? Were are you guys staying?" Esme shouted at the phone. "You and your friends are welcome to stay here for the time being."<br>"Thank you , but we are camping. We haven't been camping for a while so we decided to do that."  
>Ron snorted at the part about them not camping in a while. They have been camping for months.<br>She glared at him.  
>"Alright..." Esme said with a huff.<br>"Don't worry, we will find a place in due time. For now, I must go. I will see you soon Bella"  
>She hung up before Bella can answer.<br>"Well, we better get a hotel room." She said  
>They packed their stuff and Mary put it in her never ending bag.<p>

_**I am very sorry for the length of this chapter.  
><strong>**If you have any Ideas for the next chapter, please don't hesitate to tell me all of your wonderful ideas in the reviews.  
><strong>**Until I write again...  
>-LifeIsNotAWishMakingFactory<strong>_


End file.
